


Falling in love, Literally

by Nyxate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is just pointless gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxate/pseuds/Nyxate
Summary: Tetora and Hinata fall in love. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and gay and i love tetsuhina,, i apologize for any errors i'll fix them later if there's any

“Alright, practice is over!” Chiaki said with a grin, arms crossed over his chest. The first years simultaneously groaned with relief, making their leader laugh. “Come on now, heads up! You’ve worked hard but that doesn’t give you any right to slouch!”

 

“What about Kanata?” Tetora huffed, pointing at the blue-haired boy, who was sitting and leaning against the fountain. Kanata looked up at the sound of his name, giving a small smile. Chiaki quickly cleared his throat, dismissing what Tetora said with a wave of his hand.

 

“He’s- he’s an...exception. Anyways,” Chiaki quickly changed the subject, “you’re all free to go! Rest up heros, you’ve worked hard today!”

 

Tetora sighed, grabbing his backpack and lazily slinging it over his shoulder. He didn’t bother to change out of his practice clothes, since he was going home right away.

 

At least, that’s what he had  _ thought. _

 

“Teeee~tsu-kun!” The cheerful voice caught him off guard, making him jump a little. By both voice and nickname, he knew instantly who had called out to him. Looking up, he saw Hinata sitting on a bench nearby. The twin waved eagerly, quickly rising to his feet and bouncing over. “You guys took so loooong to practice!”

 

“Yeah, sorry about- wait, you were watchin’ us?” Tetora suddenly felt 10 times more nervous than before knowing that he had been watching them. “How long were you there? And- and why?”

 

“I was booored~” Hinata smiled, rocking back on his heels as he spoke. “Yuuta had to make up a test and the teacher wouldn’t let me stay! It was annoying, sooooo I came here to distract myself. I hope you don’t mind~”

 

“W-Well, it’s done an’ over with now, so I guess it’s fine.” Tetora looked away as he spoke, feeling his face heat up at the thought of Hinata watching him- not that he’d be just watching him, he obviously came to watch Ryuseitai as a whole.

 

Obviously.

 

“Hehe, Tetsu-kun looks embarrassed~” Hinata spoke with a giggle, lifting up a hand to poke at Tetora’s nose, which was swatted away. His face quickly turned from a smile to a pout, putting his hands on his hips. “You’re so meeeaaaaan to me, Tetsu-kun! I’m just playing, there’s no need to get so defensive…”

 

It was hard for Tetora to take Hinata seriously. He had a cute pout on his face and there was no sign of genuine sadness in his voice. Tetora simply rolled his eyes, ready to turn away from the other so that he could head home. He was quickly stopped, though, by arms being thrown around his neck. “What the- Hinata, stop that, we’re gonna-”

Down they went. Thankfully, Tetora was able to catch himself, and Hinata-

 

Hinata was fine, because he was on top of Tetora, face flushed from both surprise and...well.

 

“U-Uh, oops…” The twin’s voice was softer than usual, whatever high confidence he had suddenly gone. “I’m, um, I uh…”

 

Tetora could only stare at Hinata’s pretty face, admiring how the blush dusted his cheeks. He reached up his hands to touch his face, wanting to feel the heat under his fingertips.

 

It was a stupid idea.

 

“Oh sh-” Tetora had forgotten that those very hands had been keeping him from being fully on the ground. Fortunately they were on grass, so the little fall didn’t do anything but wind him slightly.

 

The real issue, though, was how close Hinata’s face was to his. Ginger locks brushed against his forehead and his eyes quickly tried to find some other place to look, but amber met emerald and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He told himself he wanted to look away, but did he? Of course not. Hinata blinked and looked away, pretty lashes fluttering nervously.

 

_ “He’s so...pretty…” _ Tetora thought, unknowingly bringing his face closer to Hinata’s. It wasn’t until their lips were mere centimeters apart that he realized what he was doing. By then, though, it was too late.

 

“T-Tetora?” Seeing Hinata so nervous was something new to Tetora and, quite frankly, he liked it. The cute blush on his face and the shyness to his voice was contrary to how he usually acted. Their lips brushed together when he spoke and Tetora hummed, having a sudden rush of confidence as he closed the distance between them. He felt Hinata’s breath hitch and he was suddenly unsure if this was a good idea.

 

When Hinata’s body relaxed, though, he knew he made a good choice. Pretty green eyes fluttered shut, Tetora’s own soon following. Hinata’s lips were soft, just like he expected- not that he had thought about kissing Hinata before. Definitely not.

 

After what felt like forever, they slowly pulled apart, eyes opening and meeting once again. Hinata’s eyes looked as though they were sparkling and a cute but dumb smile resided on his face. “Eheh, Tetsu-kun kissed me…~”

 

There it was. Tetora sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting up, which made the other’s position shift into his lap. Hinata hummed, looking to be back to his normal self as he rested his arms on Tetora’s shoulders. His face was still a little flushed though, which made him extra cute. Tetora leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, hands moving up to cup Hinata’s face. “I’ve uh...wanted to do that for a long time, y’know.”

 

“Mm, what tooooook you so long, then?” No matter what the situation, Hinata always found something to whine about. If Tetora had to be honest, though, he found it more endearing than anything. Hinata made him real weak.

 

“I couldn’t just...y’know. Kiss ya, stupid. That’d be weird.”

 

“But you literally just did that?” Right. “Didn’t even ask or anything~ Tetsu-kun is sooooo daring!”

 

“Just- just shut up will ya?” Tetora gave an annoyed sigh, turning his head away from the twin. Was he really mad? No, of course not, he couldn’t ever really be mad at Hinata. He jolted a little in surprise though when he felt a kiss being pressed to his cheek. Hinata didn’t give him time to react properly, as he quickly nuzzled his head into the crook of Tetora’s neck. It was cute, Tetora thought, that he was being quiet and clingy- more clingy than usual, anyways. Tetora reached up a hand to pet at soft ginger hair, fingers threading through it. “Y’okay?”

 

“Mmmmm, yeah…” His voice was quiet, like he was in thought. Tetora felt Hinata’s arms tighten around him a little before he continued on. “Does this mean we’re...you know, boyfriends?”

 

Tetora paused his petting action for a moment, never really considering that, which was a stupid thing for him to not consider. He was able to easily come to a conclusion, though. “Well, I mean. I guess, right? I, uh, like you. A lot.”

 

“Oh. Right. Ah…” Hinata lifted his head back up so that he was facing Tetora again. He had a cute, genuine smile on his face. “I guess it’s a good thing I like you too then~”

 

“Thank god,” Tetora gave a breathy, almost relieved laugh at his words. A little part of him had been afraid that his fluttery, slightly flirtatious attitude was just his personality and not anything directed towards him. “’m glad I can call you my boyfriend.”

 

“Eheh, I’m Tetsu-kun boooooyfriend~”

 

“Alright maybe this wasn’t the  _ best _ idea-”

 

“Waah, are you breaking up with me already~?!”

 

“No, no that’s not-”

 

“Tetsu-kun is so cruueeeel~”

 

Tetora couldn’t help but smile at his silly boyfriend. He knew this was what he was going to have to put up with from now on, but really, it wasn’t  _ that _ big of a deal.

  
Not when it’s someone so important to you.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @nyxate thank u for reading leave a kudos and a comment maybe blease


End file.
